<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends with a pierrot fairy by Sasygigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045423">Friends with a pierrot fairy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi'>Sasygigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Danmaku (Touhou), F/F, Heroes &amp; Heroines, Love Triangles, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Partnership, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is a alternate universe when all of the dc characters were in the touhou universe, all of the characters will be girls)</p><p>Pierrot was a fairy from a different planet which was destroyed when she was born. Now an adult she protects her beloved city from harm. Though enemies underestimate her she to her silliness. </p><p>One night she notices a dark figure sneaking through alleys.</p><p>She grows curious.</p><p>But what doesn't know is that dark figure will soon be the person she never forgets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Clark Kent, Joker (DCU)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pierrot was an odd fairy.</p><p>She wasn't part of an element, not was she had wings.</p><p>In fact she was clown, literally.</p><p>She was always a silly fairy, always making jokes and making other laugh.</p><p>But she also protected her beloved home metropolis.</p><p>And protected it hugely.</p><p>However when she not protecting her home, she's working as newspaper reporter: Clara Kent.</p><p>One night she was finishing patrolling her city and was about to head home when she noticed a dark figure lurking about.</p><p>It made her shiver.</p><p>"Uh...what was that!?" She screamed</p><p>She used her heat vision and found out it was a human.</p><p>But what is a human doing lurking about in her city.</p><p>"Oh dear when are you going to learn that no crime happens in here"she sighed"Guess I'm not going to sleep after all,pooh"</p><p>Pierrot sighed and swoop over the dark figure . She wrapped her arms and said.</p><p>"Hey you, you better head back home or else I'll have no choice but to bring you to justice!"</p><p>The figure stopped and looked at Pierrot. The face was covered with a cowl with exception of the face with white areas for it's eyes,it's body covered with armor and a short black dress, and a cape covering it all up.</p><p>Peirrot's eyes queen in confusion.</p><p>Who was this person? </p><p> "So, you're Pierrot"a dark voice said</p><p>It's voice was low but to sounded like a girl.</p><p>" Yes, it's me, but what are you doing out here...and why are you dressed up like that? "</p><p> "Says the person who looks like clown, I already have another clown already to deal with"she snapped and walked away</p><p>Pierrot groaned from her response and decided to follow her. The girl noticed this and sighed.</p><p>" You're just gonna keep following me? "</p><p>"You seem suspicious" she said "I want to make sure that you're not up to anything bad"</p><p> "Please, that's the last thing I want to do"</p><p> "So what are you doing?"</p><p> " nothing for you to worry about"</p><p> "Hmm...that does make me worried"she said in silly tone"Who are you anyway?"</p><p> " I'm Angel "</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>Her face grew a wide smile.</p><p> "Well hello to you Angel!" she giggled "I'm Pierrot, and I'm a Clown fairy"</p><p> "You don't look like one?"

 </p><p>" Well it's complicated, I bet you don't even know what a Clown fairy even is do you"</p><p> "I know"</p><p> "Really?" she said she smirked"What do you know about me? "</p><p>Angel looked at her.</p><p> "You come from a different planet that was destroyed and traveled here from a spaceship, you were taken by a human family and lived like normal until you found out about your true self, now you protect metropolis and when you're not you are a newspaper reported name Clara Kent"</p><p>"Yeah that absolutely...WAIT!!" she realized</p><p>How did she know her name?</p><p> "How did you..."</p><p> " I do my research, don't worry your secret's safe with me"</p><p>Now pouting she decides to use her X-Ray vision to see who it was behind the cowl.</p><p>"Well so is yours, Bianca "she smirked devilishly</p><p>Angel groaned, but then kept in walking.</p><p>Just a much as Pierrot followed her.</p><p>" I would've never guessed it was you Angel, you were always the sweet type in public "</p><p>"Yeah, so what?"</p><p>" just saying "she said</p><p>" are you still gonna keep following me? "</p><p> "Yep"she said proudly</p><p>" Clowns"she grunted</p><p> "Hey, I'm may be a clown but I'm not annoying!"</p><p>" Sorry it's hard to tell when you have to deal with a crazy clown almost every night"</p><p>"Crazy clown?"</p><p> Angel didn't respond and just kept walking. While Pierrot kept following her wondering who that crazy clown could be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you still following me?" Angel groaned</p><p> "Yes, I'm still am!" she smirked</p><p> "Fine, be my guest"</p><p> "Gladly, but I'm curious, what kind do crazy clown are you talking about, is she fairly like me?"</p><p> " No, not even close"</p><p> "Human?"</p><p> " I wouldn't use that term"</p><p> "Why?"</p><p>She flared at her.</p><p> " Because she's a monster, and incarnation of chaos, only showing no pure purpose besides to destroy or create"</p><p> "So she's evil?"</p><p> " Yes "</p><p> "Meh, like I haven't seen that before, I dealt with a corrupt business person, an evil clone and a dark fairy from a different planet of chaos, I think I can handle a crazy human"</p><p> "Such pride coming from you Pierrot, however..."</p><p> Angel stopped and looked directly into her eyes.</p><p> "She's not what you think she is, she may be crazy, but she is just as smart as I am, and will destroy you"</p><p> " Really, how, besides kryptonite "</p><p> "Do you kill?"</p><p> " No, at least I don't try to"</p><p> "There, that's the weakness, now bury it and be careful with her"</p><p> "I don't understand..."</p><p> " she doesn't care about dying, it's pointless to her, her dying is her winning "</p><p> "Geez, she must be very dangerous"</p><p> " Very, that's why I'm here, she's up something bad, and I don't want this to effect your home"</p><p> "And how can you stop her?"</p><p> " Because I've at her throat for years"</p><p> "Hm, can you tell me who she is"</p><p> "Her name is Lolita, or at least she goes by it, no one knows her true name, neither do I know, she's unknown"</p><p> "Yeah...a mystery"she smiled</p><p>" This isn't a joking matter, we must find her at once"</p><p>Now completely annoyed angel grappled away.</p><p> "For an angel she's very cold" she pouted"...But then again after that much trauma who wouldn't "</p><p>She saw Angel swooped around buildings so she decided to fly over to her. Angel was on her small computer on her arm and seems to be talking to someone.</p><p>It was a maid?</p><p> "Um...mistress, who is that behind you"the maid said confusingly</p><p>" Um...just Pierrot"</p><p> "Her, you mean the clown fairy from metropolis?"</p><p> " Yes, her"she groaned</p><p> "Hi!" Pierrot said cheerfully</p><p> "Hello ms"she smiled"Is she helping you?"</p><p> " No Allison, she's just a nuisance "</p><p> "Hey!" Pierrot shouted "Rude!"</p><p> Allison giggled.</p><p> "Don't worry ms, Mistress Bianca is very much a sweetheart when she's not out in patrol"</p><p> "Al!!!" angel screamed"Stop saying my name when I'm out! "</p><p> "Sorry" she giggled"I'll be going now, just be here before dinner mistress, bye! "</p><p>It cut off.</p><p> "She's very nice"</p><p> "Thank you"Angel said </p><p>" That's the most sweetest thing you've said all night"</p><p> "Well...Well...Well!" a harsh voice said</p><p> "Huh?" Pierrot wondered</p><p> "....LOLITA!!!!!" Angel growled</p><p>Right next to them was a lady wearing a purple Lolita dress and a green maid hat, she was pale a snow, and hair bright green and her eyes deep green, her crazy smiled popping from her face.</p><p> "That's her?"</p><p> " What are you up to!? "Angel shouted</p><p> "Oh geez, little angel, can't you say hello before you go a harass me you grumpy wing"she giggled maniacally</p><p> "I don't know what your up to buy it's not gonna happen in my city! "Pierrot shouted</p><p>" Oh don't worry you little clown, I'm not in the mood for metropolis, however I am interested in you Angel"</p><p> "Huh!?" she said confusingly "You just wanted Angel?"</p><p> She giggled.</p><p> "Of course, she's my other half after all, I just wanted to see your face again"</p><p> "That doesn't make any sense"</p><p> " well you won't get it, you're not angel, but for her she's know exactly what this is about -"</p><p>Suddenly she was punched directly in the face by Angel. She fell to the concrete ground and slowly got up, not faxed by the impact at all.</p><p> "Your punches don't hurt me angel"</p><p> But Angel didn't respond but only cuffed her and grappled her away. Leaving Pierrot completely confused .</p><p>What the heck was going on in her mind?</p><p>And why is she so determine to get Angel's attention?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like this fanfic so far</p><p> </p><p>Please like and comment :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Angel's den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pierrot decides to visit Angel at her home in Wayne manor, to figure out more about her and her arch nemesis.</p><p>However she suddenly ran into something that she wasn't suppose to be in.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daylight came for the city of Gotham as Pierrot decides to go visit her new friend. She was now Clara Kent for today and wanted to see how Bianca was doing. She knocked on the door and waited for a response, until Allison answered.</p><p> "Pierrot?" She gasped "What are you doing here?"</p><p> " it's Clara out of work, and I wanted to check on Bianca "</p><p> "Okay, come on in"she smiled and opened the door</p><p>Clara walked inside looking in awe of the beautiful mansion she was now in. She wanted to explore ever inch of the place or possibly find a way to plant pranks without her knowing.</p><p>Either was a good for her.</p><p>" Tea? "</p><p> "No thanks, I'm not a few person, but I would like a coffee, I didn't...exactly sleep well tonight"she yawned</p><p>" Understandable, I'll be back with a coffee as soon as possible "</p><p>She went into a kitchen.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Now she can figure about what that angel was.</p><p>She used her heat vision to figure out where she had gone, it seemed that she went somewhere under the manor, and someone else was with her. She follows the heat trail over to her bedroom and to a grandfather clock. </p><p> "Huh...hm...this must be a puzzle, I LOVE PUZZLES!"</p><p> She giggled and began to work</p><p>**************************</p><p> After many tires and failures Clara was able to opened the hidden door. She walked down the stairs as the bright atmosphere turned to dark and cold. Dark winged cherubs flying over to her. They smiled sweetly at her and flew off. It was adorable.</p><p>Once she was finally down the stairs and looked around the cave, it was high tech and files with gadgets, suits and vehicles. Not the mention that big computer over her. She looked down to see who was typing on it and suddenly froze.</p><p>Bianca was typing about her.</p><p>' Pierrot, clown fairy; weakness, Earthly Magic, Kryptonite; target knock out: Kryptonite bullet.'</p><p>And there was Lolita watching everything.</p><p> "Um....Why are you typing about trying to subdue me! ?"</p><p> Bianca looked at her and groaned.</p><p> "How did you get here?"</p><p> " Allison "</p><p> "Great"</p><p> "But that's not it, why the hell are you trying to plan out my knock out!?"</p><p> " just in case you go rogue "</p><p> "But I'm not evil"</p><p> "You'll never know Clara, just making a plan b, don't worry about it"</p><p> "Okay....Wait, why is Lolita with you, I thought you would kick her up?"</p><p> " She's only here until I can find out her plan, which she won't spill! "She growled</p><p>" Hey, I already told you, I wanted to see you"she smirked</p><p> "That's not a reasonable reason!"</p><p> " Yes it is little angel"</p><p> "Stop calling me that!" she screamed</p><p> "But doesn't she know about you're..."</p><p> " Don't worry Clara she doesn't care"</p><p> "Oh...okay"she giggled</p><p>Lolita stared at her nemesis and then her friend. She licked her only pointy tooth before letting out a devious grin.</p><p> "So....ever thought of doing something different"</p><p> Bianca stopped typing, Clara stopped playing with the cherubs, and looked directly at her.</p><p> "What do you mean by that?" Bianca wondered</p><p> "Oh nothing...Just some...fun"</p><p> "Lolita!" Bianca growled</p><p> "Hold on, not let me talk you grumpy angel, I only want to say something"</p><p> " Then talk! "</p><p> "Fine!" she said and let out a smirked"I want us to have a three some "</p><p> "Ha, very funny" she groaned</p><p> "No, I'm dead serious"</p><p> "You are!?" Clara gasped</p><p>They black cherub on her head tilted her head in confusion.</p><p> "Yes, so what do you say?"</p><p> " No! "Bianca shouted</p><p>" But.. . "</p><p> "No!!"</p><p> "You'll love it!"</p><p> " no I won't you crazy clown! "</p><p> "Then let's out it to the test, kiss me"</p><p> "No"</p><p> "Do it"</p><p> Bianca growled but have in and kissed her softly on the lips before going to back to the computer.</p><p> "Now it's your turn"Lolita smirked at Clara</p><p>Clara sighed and placed the baby cherub on the table before kissing her softly and walking back to her spot.</p><p>" Excellent, perfect for my plan"</p><p>Bianca froze.</p><p> "What. Plan."</p><p> She giggled.</p><p> "My plan on making you two mine"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like this fanfic so far</p><p>Please like and comment :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A vengeful drum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pierrot follows angel and Lolita over to arkham, where they were treated with a surprise.</p><p>More shocking for Angel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three drive over to arkham to throw Lolita away for a while. She didn't struggle and just smiled sweetly at the two before being taken away by the guards.</p><p> "Well that should hold her for a little bit"Pierrot giggled</p><p>" Yes, but she'll escape, she always does"Angel sighed</p><p> "Hm, if only if there was a way to keep her down"</p><p> "Arkham isn't exactly the kind of the place that would impove"</p><p> "Ahuh"</p><p> "Yuni, agrees"a cheerful voice said behind them</p><p>" Huh!? "She shivered"Who said that!?"</p><p> "Yuni over here!"</p><p> They looked over to a building showing a girl in a similar clown suit that Pierrot has, but it was reverse, there was only one person who had that look.</p><p> "Yuni!?" she gasped</p><p>She giggled and waved at them.</p><p> " you know her? "Angel said</p><p>" Yeah...caught her in some places in metropolis, she's actually a very sweet fairy, even if she is a zombie"</p><p> "Oh, it's just that Yuni never goes out alone unless she's with you...or..."</p><p> " with me"a voice said</p><p>Angel looked up and stared. confused Pierrot did the same and what they saw was a girl floating in the air, sitting on an old fashioned Japanese drum, with modern thin one surrounding her, her heels drumsticks, and a red mask on her face.</p><p> "Hello old woman, I see you have someone with you"</p><p> " Hey, that was mean, she's not old! "Pierrot shouted</p><p>" Relax, it's not a big deal"</p><p>The girl floated to their level and took off her mask, showing herself blue eyes, and short black hair.</p><p> "Pierrot, this is Jaclyn, Jaclyn, Pierrot"</p><p> "Hello"she said cheerfully</p><p>" Hi"she responded "I see you brought Lolita in again"</p><p> " so what? "Pierrot wondered</p><p>" Why don't you kill her? "</p><p> "Jaslyn, you know exactly why I'm not doing that!" Angel shouted</p><p> "Um, what's going on?" Pierrot asked"You're getting angry, I don't like it"</p><p> "Don't worry, we're just fine, well I should leave, goodbye Angel"</p><p> She flew away, while Yuni smiled at them and took off.</p><p> "What was that all about?"</p><p> " nothing"</p><p> "Liar, what the hell happened?"</p><p> *****************<br/> "Oh dear, no wonder she was acting like that"</p><p> "I know, and I don't hate her for it, I just want us to stop this mess, but I can't" Angel sighed</p><p> The cherubs flew over to her and started to use their magic to warm her up.</p><p> "Aw, that's so cute"she gushed</p><p>" Thank you, I use to be scared of them until I found out about them, now they just hang around here"</p><p> Angel chuckled. It made Pierrot smile, who knew someone who seems to be cold hearted would be so sweet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like this fanfic so far</p><p>Please like and comment :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rekindling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaslyn decides to visit her old mentor to continue their rekindling process, and a certain fairy decides to come with.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 weeks later...</p><p>Somewhere far from the naked eye of people was a Headquarters completely invisible. But in inside was a certain group of people.</p><p>The outlaws.</p><p>Jaslyn being the leader, and a drum</p><p>Koriand'r, the sorceress</p><p>And finally Yuni, the Zombie fairy</p><p>They would hang in here and plot schemes of helping others in Gotham or stealing something. They weren't good not they were evil either.</p><p>More of both.</p><p>Jaslyn was practicing her drums as she thought of Bianca and that fairy she met. Ever since they incident years ago she and Bianca decided to rekindle their relationship. It was hard, but soon they both accepted their gifts and their weaknesses.</p><p>Especially their flaws.</p><p> "Korl, I'm going out." she said as she placed her hood back in</p><p> "To your old mentor?" she asked</p><p> "Yep, see you later"</p><p>She opened the doors and flew off, kicking her heel drumsticks on the bass drum to give it a boost.</p><p>She was a tsukumogami, an item transformed into a Taiko drum. Usually these items would have vengeance in their hearts, And boy she had that.</p><p>She sometimes had trouble fitting in with other humans because of it</p><p> "Yuni want to follow you!" a voice said behind her</p><p>Jaslyn gritted her teeth.</p><p> "Yuni!" she screamed "What are you doing here!?"</p><p> Yuni flew over to her and smiled widely.</p><p> "Yuni want to follow you"she repeated</p><p>" No, I don't need any company, leave me alone! "</p><p> "Please!?" she begged</p><p> "....Fine, but don't do any funny business, or you're history" she growled"Got it!? "</p><p> "Yuni understands!" she giggled</p><p>Jaslyn discovered Yuni one day and saw her as a threat and was about to kill her. At least until Korl, convinced her not to. Now she was part of the group.</p><p>And probably the only cheerful thing in the group.</p><p> "Why did I let you live"she groaned</p><p>" Because Jaslyn loves Yuni! "</p><p> She cracked a smirk.</p><p> "Yeah, you're right"</p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p> "Can I touch that?"Pierrot asked</p><p> " No, it's dangerous"Angel sighed</p><p> "Why?"</p><p> " Because it has kryptonite dust inside"</p><p> "Oh...never mind!" she quickly spoke and flew back</p><p>She forgot that Angel was creating items to keep her down. She didn't really understand why it was really necessary though.</p><p>She decided to looked up and saw as the cherubs did their normal things in their little holes in the cave. There were families and generations of them all in this room.</p><p>"About the cherubs, why do you have them here?"</p><p> " this was their home first, I couldn't just kicked them out"</p><p> "I don't see why you would, they're cute"</p><p>Suddenly they heard the secret door opening. It was Allison.</p><p> "Mistress, Jaslyn is here, and she has a friend"</p><p> "Let them in"Angel replied</p><p>" alright ms"she bowed "You may come in now"</p><p>Jaslyn flew over to them with Yuni right behind her, as the fairy looked around the cave and then proceed to attach herself to Pierrot.</p><p>The cherubs recognized Jaslyn and flew down to welcome her. She only just smiled and went off her drum.</p><p> "You still have her around" she sighed</p><p> "It not like she wants to leave"Angel said</p><p>"Hey!" Pierrot shouted</p><p> "It's true" she snapped back</p><p> "So what are you looking up this time "Jaslyn wondered</p><p>" Just some strange ocean activity "</p><p> "Ocean activity?"</p><p> "There's been some unexpected waves and storms appearing lately in Gotham, usually it is like that but for some reason it's getting worse"</p><p> "Maybe I can check it out"Pierrot asked</p><p>" Yuni want to come with too! "She said</p><p>" I guess so, i rather not risk breaking any of my vehicles "</p><p> "I think I'll join as well"Jaslyn smirked</p><p>" Then it's settled, we start tomorrow "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Captain Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Jaslyn, Pierrot, and Yuni explore the Gotham shores, a girl in a sailor outfit spots them.</p><p>And doesn't like their company.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Any sign of activity?' Angel asked</p><p> "No!" Pierrot said through her speaker"haven't seen a thing yet"</p><p> "That's for me too"Jaslyn sighed</p><p>" Nada"Yuni whined</p><p> 'Just keep looking, I know there is something off about the oceans, and someone is responsible'</p><p> The call cut off. Yuni was just about done with the mission. She was bored, and wanted to do something fun.</p><p> "It okay Yuni, we'll be over with this soon"Jaslyn assured her</p><p>" Hey you! "</p><p>The three girls froze by a ferry thunderous voice.</p><p>Pierrot look around to see a girl sitting on the rocks in the middle of the shore, wearing a sailor outfit with orange and green trimming. Her eyes were darting at them, her lips making a frown, and she looked pretty angry.</p><p> "Um...hello" Pierrot said nervously "We were just"</p><p> "I don't care what your here for !" she shouted "Get out!"</p><p> " Look lady, we're not doing anything wrong here "Jaslyn yelled" we're just checking on strange weather patterns, and who caused them"</p><p> "Easy, it was me!" The sailor girl growled</p><p> "It was you!?" Pierrot gasped"Don't you realize what your doing, your gonna get people hurt"</p><p> "You humans are nothing more than thing of destruction, ruining these precious waters with your filthy waste!" she spat"And as Queen of Atlantis, I won't let you get away with it! "</p><p>She float up into the air causing the waters to rise up with her.</p><p> "Yuni don't like this!!! "She shrieked</p><p>" Now prepare to die!!! "She screamed</p><p>" Run!!!!!!! "</p><p> "Yuni, calm down, no way in hell we're gonna off because of this girl!" Jaslyn grunted "I say we get rid of her"</p><p> "Wait, please, we don't mean any harm, we just want to protect our home"Pierrot said calmly</p><p> The girl didn't listen, not like she really cared either, because as she shot lasers at them, the trio were already running for their lives.</p><p>*************************</p><p>" What happened out there"Angel asked</p><p> "Some girl in a sailor outfit tried to kill us!" Jaslyn screamed</p><p> "And she was the reason why the strange weather her was happening"Pierrot said</p><p>" Sailor girl is mean! "Yuni whimpered</p><p>" So, this girl can control water and weather patterns "Angel hummed"Interesting, I'm guess this girl might be some fairy or something"</p><p> "Highly doubt, and I doubt have wings"Pierrot sighed</p><p>" Why was she so angry"</p><p> "She was mad over the trash that was thrown in the oceans, she also said that she was queen of Atlantis, I thought that place didn't exist"</p><p> " It does exist, and I'm guess that girl was right"</p><p> "Oh what are we going to do, she won't stop, she made it very clear that she wants us dead"Jaslyn sighed</p><p>Angel opened up a girl from the computer.</p><p>"Luckily for us I know who she is"</p><p> "Really, who?"</p><p> " Her name is Alexandria, or Alex for short, age 24, and lives somewhere near metropolis, and by the look on her medical records...she's human"</p><p> "Human! ?" Pierrot gasped " not even a human can also such damage!"</p><p> "Exactly, something tells me that this girl has something else on her sleeve, I want you out there again"</p><p> "Look old lady, are you out to your mind?" Jaslyn said"She'll kill us! "</p><p> "I know that's why Pierrot is going out there while you two check at her apartment"</p><p> " What about Angel? "Yuni wondered</p><p>" I'll be doing my own work"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pierrot was told to confront Captain Alex so she won't try hurting innocent people anymore.</p><p>Soon after that confrontation everything started to make sense.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why do I have to confront her, she's already angry as it is, but why do I have to be the one to confront her"Pierrot whined to herself</p><p>She flew back to the water where thundered attacked by Alex, this time Alex was back in her rock, talking to some fishes in the sea.</p><p>" Captain Alex! "Pierrot shouted</p><p>Alex jumped by that loud shout. She turned to see Pierrot there and squinted her eyes in disgust.</p><p>" How did you know my name!? "She growled</p><p>" Well...I heard things, look, I know that your half human"</p><p> "So what ?"</p><p> " I just wanna talk, no fighting...no arguments, just talk...please? "</p><p>Alex still I looked angry, but she claimed down and sighed.</p><p> "Fine, we'll talk"</p><p>*****************</p><p> "My mother was from Atlantis, the former queen in fact, and my father was human"Alex explained" She had to leave me when I was just a little baby due to their difference in species, I didn't even find out about my powers until I was in my teens, then I was greeted by one of the people from that place saying that I was their next queen "</p><p> "So you went there?"</p><p> " Mhmm, over time I realized how much my kind was ruining the waters,it was making all the sea creatures sick, and harming my people"</p><p> "Oh dear"</p><p> "I'm sorry that I caused all that anger on you guys, it wasn't my intention at all, I just wanted you to stop"</p><p> "Well hurting innocent lives won't do anything Alex"Pierrot sighed"I know I'm not from here, but even I won't hurt humans because of something other people do, you understand?"</p><p> " I understand, but in truth, that's not why I'm so pissed"</p><p> "Eh?"</p><p> " The truth is that... "</p><p> "Someone is trying to dethrone you"someone finished</p><p>" yeah exactly like...wait, what the...! "</p><p>Pierrot looked and saw a jet coming over to them, it landed in the end waiter and out popped angel.</p><p> "Who the hell is she!?" Alex shouted</p><p> "Relax, she's a friend of mine"Pierrot smiled</p><p>" Oh"</p><p> "Someone is trying to kick you out of the throne due to your human DNA is that right?"</p><p> " Exactly, what kind asshole of asshole would do that, everyone loved me a their queen, I don't who would want to hurt me? "She said sadly"It's just too strange"</p><p>Soon after Jaslyn and Yuni came back, surprised to see Alex so calm.</p><p> "Wow, you calmed her down?" Jaslyn gasped</p><p> "Yeah, Alex, this so Jaslyn and Yuni, they're also my friends" Pierrot smiled</p><p> "Oh, hello"</p><p> "Hi!" Yuni giggled</p><p> "So about that person who's trying to dethrone you, so you think it might be someone you know?" Angel asked</p><p> "I don't know, like I said, I've never really angered anyone"Alex sighed</p><p>" Then we'll have to go to the source "</p><p> "But you guys can't breath underwater, wait a minutes...I got something for you!"</p><p> She dived into the water and seconds later took out a bunch of seaweed.</p><p> "Here, this will help you breathe underwater!"she giggled</p><p>Each of the girls are the seaweed and felt like gagging at how disgusting it taste.</p><p>" Yuck! "Yuni gagged</p><p>" Disgusting! "Jaslyn whined</p><p>" I think I'll brush my teeth when this is over "Angel groaned</p><p>" It wasn't that bad...but the after taste is way worse! "Pierrot yelled" Ew!!! "</p><p>Alex couldn't help but laugh.</p><p> "Well, come on, dive in! "</p><p> "Hold on a sec, just need to hide my drums"Jaslyn said</p><p>She tapped one of the small drums around her and hide them away from sight, she didn't want them to get wet.</p><p> "There, now I'm done"she said</p><p>" then follow me! "</p><p>***********************</p><p>Their journey to Atlantis was a beautiful one, with them aweing the sea life and how they praised their queen. Yuni usually was the one who always got distracted.</p><p>Finally they made it the Atlantis, it was a huge kingdom surrounded by a huge dome. They seem over to the gates and Alex told the guards to let them in. They worse very fish like clothing.</p><p>They gang guessed that Alex was the only one who wore a sailor outfit.</p><p> "Welcome to Atlantis!" Alex said cheerfully</p><p> "Whoa!" Pierrot said in awe</p><p> "Interesting" Angel said and went back on her computer on her arm.</p><p> The people were confused on why their queen would bring outsiders in here. Especially since they weren't exactly human.</p><p> But after passing the city they made it to the castle, where a little girl was eating for them.</p><p> "Mother!" she squealed</p><p> "Hello sweetie" Alex smiled and hugged her "Friends, this is my daughter Merilia"</p><p> " Hello"they all said</p><p> "Hi!" she replied</p><p> "So Humans can procreate with other species" Angel said softly "I'll keep that in mind"</p><p> "Your highness!" a man shouted</p><p>A man in a red robe ran over to them in pure rage.</p><p>"Why are you bringing outsiders into Atlantis !"</p><p> " Percival, that's none of your business! "She snapped"Now go back to your duties!"</p><p> grumbling he went away.</p><p> "Sorry about that, he can be very difficult to trust outside people, he's really nice however"</p><p> "Nice, my foot"Jaslyn groaned</p><p>" Yuni don't like mean man"She pouted</p><p> "Oh well, okay, let me show you the source of this mess"</p><p>**********************</p><p> "Dear Queen Alexandria, I know that your half human and if you don't dethrone yourself by the end of Wednesday, you, your husband, your father, your mother, and your daughter will die!?"Angel read</p><p>" that is messed up! "Pierrot screamed" What kind of person would write that!? "</p><p> "That's the problem, I don't know" Alex cried"And if I don't, me and my family will be a risk of death! "</p><p> "Well we won't let that happen!" She shouted "I'll punched that Bastard into space before he even tried to hurt any of you!"</p><p> " Thank you girls, that really means a while lot to me"</p><p> "Well what are we waiting for, let's get to searching!" Jaslyn yelled</p><p>***********************</p><p>It's been two days and neither of them could find the culprit who wrote that letter, and Wednesday was close to ending.</p><p>For that reason she told to guards to hide her family in the surface while she kept the trident with her at all cost.</p><p> "Oh, we'll never find the culprit!" Alex whined"My family is doomed"</p><p> "Don't give up your highness"A priest said softly"Well find the person who dared try to challenge your rule"</p><p> As the other kept in searching Pierrot overhead someone talking around the corner. Her super hearing could allow her to hear the faintest of sounds easily.</p><p> "Angel"She whispered</p><p>" What? "</p><p> "Follow me"</p><p>Angel followed her around to corner and pointed at two men talking. One was Percival and the other was a gaurd.</p><p> "The queen is frightened"the guard said"Shall I kill the family now?"</p><p> " Yes, and make sure that it's brutal, that should teach her what happy when she's not born full blood"he cackled</p><p> "So it was him, knew it"Angel said sternly</p><p>" you did? "</p><p> "By that way he reacted to us, yes "she said" go get Jaslyn and Yuni and stop Percival, I'll get the gaurd"</p><p>Angel ran off, while Pierrot signaled them to come here. They nodded and went over to her.</p><p> "So what's going on Pierrot?"</p><p> " Percival is  up to this, he wrote that letter"</p><p> "I knew it!"</p><p> " evil man mean! "Yuni growled</p><p>" We have to tell Alex"</p><p> "No, she won't believe us, we have to bust them first!" She said"Then we tell"</p><p> "Where's the old lady at"</p><p> "Doing her own thing, but isn't worry, she knows what to do"</p><p> " Oh boy, and old fashion interrogation tatic, that isn't gonna go well for them"Jaslyn said</p><p> "Why ?"</p><p> " You don't wanna know"</p><p>**********************</p><p>The deceitful guard was about to head to the surface to tell that guards that Alex wanted them dead a a lie from Percival. </p><p> "Soon Atlantis will have a true king. "She smirked</p><p>" I don't think so"a dark voice said behind her</p><p>Frightened she grabbed her sword and turned around.</p><p>No one was there.</p><p> "Show yourself!" she screamed</p><p> "Gladly"the voice said straight in her ear</p><p> before she could scream she was pinned to the wall by angel.</p><p> "Now...I want answers, and you better spill, or else I'll make sure you wish you died"</p><p> **********************</p><p>Meanwhile, Percival was walking down the hall thinking of his evil scheme. </p><p> "The throne is as good as mine!" he cackled</p><p> "Not so fast Percival!" Pierrot shouted</p><p> "You!!!!" he growled</p><p> "You won't be taking anyone's throne Bastard! "Jaslyn yelled</p><p>" And how are you going to do that huh!? "He smirked"It's not like anyone will believe outsiders"</p><p> "Alright, you asked for it!" She growled</p><p>Making a certain rhythm she blasted him to a wall.</p><p> "Yuni, now!"</p><p> " Yuni hates evil man, Yuni will beat evil man up! "</p><p>Using her strength she grabbed him by the leg and slammed him to the floor.</p><p> "You outsiders, you'll regret this! "He screamed "The queen will never trust you"</p><p>Pierrot flew over to him and said...</p><p> "We'll see about that"</p><p>*******************</p><p> "Any sign of the culprit? "Alex asked</p><p>" no my queen"A maid said sadly</p><p> "Oh dear, this is a nightmare, guess I'll have to... "</p><p> "Alex!" Pierrot screamed</p><p> "Huh?"</p><p> The girls had Percival on the ground.</p><p> "What the, why is Percival beat up!?"</p><p> " Because he was the one who wrote that letter! "</p><p> Everyone gasped.</p><p> "What!?" She screamed</p><p> "That's right, this Bastard was going to kill you and your family if you didn't dethrone, so he can have the crown for himself! "Jaslyn yelled</p><p>"Are you sure!?"</p><p> " Yes we are, I heard them! "Pierrot shouted</p><p>" Percival, is that true? "</p><p> "No...FINE, IT IS TRUE ,I WROTE THE LETTER! "</p><p> Everyone gasped again.</p><p> "Why?"</p><p> " Because I wanted the throne, you didn't deserve that throne, you half blood"he  growled"But that's okay, soon everyone you love will die, I already have a guard after them as we speak"</p><p> He cackled.</p><p> "You mean this guard?" a dark voice said</p><p> "Angel!" Yuni smiled</p><p>She had the guard by her hair, and the guard looked terrified, like she saw the devil.</p><p> "She was going to tell the guards that you order them to kill them." she said"By the order of Percival "</p><p> "You ruined everything!!!" he screamed</p><p> "YOU TRAITOR, YOU DARE TO KILL MY FAMILY JUST FOR YOUR SELFISH DESIRES, YOU AND YOUR FRIEND WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS!!!! "Alex screamed"GAURDS, TAKE THESE TRAITORS OUT OF THIS KINGDOM, AND TO THE DEEPEST PART OF THE SEA, AND IF YOU DARE TO COME BACK, YOU'LL BE EXECUTED IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, YOU ARE DONE!!! "</p><p>The two were dragged out of the castle as Percival declared revenge on her and her friends for ruining his plans. Alex sighed and placed her trident away.</p><p> "Thank you girls, I've wouldn't expect it to be him, thank you"</p><p> "No problem Alex"Pierrot smiled"And no more storms?"</p><p> She chuckled.</p><p> "I promise, no more storms "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Outsider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pierrot decides to go flying for today.</p><p>Ends up getting confronted by a demi god.</p><p>Oh boy...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pierrot thought it would be a good idea to fly around for a while. Since none of the other villains are up to no good again.</p><p>And no dark fairies to beat up.</p><p>This clown was finally having a day off.</p><p>Just flying for fun.</p><p>for a while...</p><p>She had no idea where she was flying too. It was nothing more than ocean from her eyes. She would sometimes see Captain Alex swimming around with some dolphins from time to time, but haven't seen her since.</p><p>Probably doing royal duties.</p><p>Angel was busy being CEO.</p><p>And Yuni hasn't come to hang out with her today.</p><p>She was all alone.</p><p> "Pooh, I really needs some friends" she sighs</p><p> "Halt outisider!!"</p><p> Pierrot froze instantly.</p><p> "Huh?" she said confusingly</p><p> Coming in front of her in the skies was a woman in a golden armoured dress, with a sword and shield, and a rope on her side. She had long black hair and blue eyes. </p><p> She stopped flying and stared directly at her. As Pierrot began to feel even more confused.</p><p> "Uhhhh...Hi."</p><p> " Who are you!? "She demanded</p><p>" My name is Pierrot, the clown fairy. "She smiled"Who are you?"</p><p> " a fairy? "</p><p> "Yeah."</p><p> Her tense eyes soften .</p><p> "Well my name is Diana, what are you doing near my island?"</p><p> " island? "She said"What about an island"</p><p> "My home, Themyscira"</p><p> Pierrot looked down and just like that she was over a very big island.</p><p> "Oh...My bad, I didn't know where I was going"she giggled</p><p>" I see, but you should leave, unlike me, my friends are not exactly that nice to outsiders "</p><p> "I think I can handle myself, I've been through a lot of things in my life, but I'll leave any..."</p><p> " Wait...what kind of things"</p><p> "Curious, well, I've been through a nuclear explosion, confronted a power hungry dark fairy, went into the core of the earth, nearly froze to death, nearly died many times, and many more"</p><p> Diana's eyes went blank.</p><p> "Well I have to go now, nice to see you Diana, nice island too, sorry for running into you guys"she waved" BYE!! "</p><p>With that done, she flew away.</p><p>***********************</p><p> "How many times are you gonna break into the cave?"Angel groaned</p><p>" Sorry, I just want to talk to you about this last I met earlier today"</p><p> "Oh really, who?"</p><p> " Well I was flying for fun until I met with this lady with battle armor, she was really defensive at first, but then I explained everything and she let me go, she's actually very nice"</p><p> "And who was she?"</p><p> " Diana... "</p><p> "Diana Prince." Angel finished</p><p> "That's her name?"</p><p> " Not really, just a fake ID, don't really have much info on her"</p><p> "Well she's from and Island called Themyscira, should that help"</p><p> "So that was that island I kept seeing"</p><p> "So, you found any more info"</p><p> "Actually I do, it seems that she's been very busy with crime fighting in multiple cities"she said"There was even a sighting of her in WW1"</p><p> "So she's immortal, like some type of god"</p><p> "Highly doubt it"</p><p> "So a demi god!" she smirked</p><p> "Hey, maybe you can go meet her again"</p><p> "Nah ah, she made it very clear that her people does not like outsiders at all, I'm not gonna take any chances!"</p><p> " if you can survive a nuclear explosion, then you can survive and island full of people"</p><p> "Well, I just want to respect her wishes"</p><p> "Okay, now so yourself a favor for me"</p><p> "Yes?"</p><p> " get out of here"</p><p> "Right at ya!" she smiled and took off</p><p>Angel saw her walked away as she scoffed at her silly personality.</p><p> "Clowns"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Spooky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel goes patrolling one night.</p><p>But she notices that she isn't alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel glided across the city of Gotham when she noticed The commissioner walking alone.</p><p>Commissioner Jane Gordon is what she is called.</p><p>A human with a ability to create light.</p><p>And Angel's friend.</p><p>She swooped down and tapped her shoulder. When Jane turned around she shrieked and took out her wand.</p><p>But then she notices that this was angle the whole time.</p><p> "Seriously!" She whined "Can I not meet you without you trying to scare me!"</p><p> " How are you doing Jane? "</p><p> "...fine"she pouted"How's patrol?"</p><p> " No signs of crime yet"</p><p> "So is for me, guess we both have a free day"</p><p> "I gotta go now, goodbye Jane"</p><p> "Goodbye Angel"she smiled</p><p>Angel grappled away.</p><p>Later on that night examined the city one more time, as she was about to head back home and probably have put some baby cherubs to sleep. However date had other plans.</p><p>" Oh my god, you actually exist! "A voice said behind her</p><p> Angel just sighed and looked up at the sky.</p><p>" So I'm guessing that you must be one of the Lantern fairies? "</p><p>She turned around and like she suspected a girl in a green glow, small yet visible green glowly wings, a black dress with white boots and brown short hair. Not to mention a make on her eyes.</p><p>But Angel knew what eyes color they were.</p><p> "How did you know that?"</p><p> " I've been watching you guys throughout here, it's not hard to tell lantern or should I say...Hilda"</p><p>She was stunned but then grew very upset.</p><p> "Look pal, I don't know what kind of info you found but you better not tell anyone about this!"</p><p> "Oh I won't, that would be just low"she said"However I'm just wondering why you're following me"</p><p> "Well I heard about a person in a dark angel suit, pushing fear into criminals in Gotham, I just wanted to see if the tales were true, so"</p><p>She landed on her feet and let out a smirk.</p><p> "What are you?"</p><p> " huh? "</p><p> "Oh come on pal"</p><p> " I'm not your friend"</p><p> "Well Angel, are you done type of yokai to something" </p><p> "I'm not a demon"</p><p> "A witch...sorceress?"</p><p> " No"</p><p> "Fairy?"</p><p> She shook her head.</p><p> "Wait a minute?" he realized "Don't tell me you're just a human in a angel outfit!?"</p><p> Angel couldn't help but smirk.</p><p> " Are you freakin kidding me!? "</p><p> Hilda was very confused.</p><p> "So let me guess you got your heart broken so you decide to dress up like an angel and prowl around you're parent's basement?"</p><p> " ...what's this do? "</p><p>Hilda looked at what she was good in her fingers, it was her ring.</p><p> "What the...!"</p><p> She felt her powers fading and trying back into her human state.</p><p> "So you're human" she said turning around as she examined the ring"no buttons on this thing, guess it works on concentration"</p><p> "Wha..di..you..GRRRRHHHH!!!!" she sputtered"Give it back! "</p><p>She reached her arm out and took the ring back in her finger, turning her into a fairy again.</p><p> "How did you even do that?"</p><p> Angle turned to her.</p><p> "You weren't concentrating" she smirked</p><p> "You won't be doing that again"She said in a low tone</p><p>" unless I want to"she said plainly</p><p> And she just walked away.</p><p> "...You know what, let's rumblle spooky!" she screamed</p><p>She tried to punched her but she was instead slammed back first to the wall.</p><p> It froze her.</p><p>How could a human catch her like that?</p><p>Even is she is also human, she has powers as well.</p><p>This person is not someone she would want to mess with.</p><p> "Sssh"she said softly to get</p><p> confused she looked to her left and saw some goons were putting in crates into a truck.</p><p>"Follow me"she whispered</p><p>She followed her new friend into an alley way to get a good look on their culprit. A man went on his walkie talkie and said.</p><p>"We got the crates boss"</p><p> "Good, now hurry up, I don't want angel to ruin my plans"A feminine harsh voice said</p><p>"right on it boss"</p><p> " Who the hell is that? "Hilda asked</p><p> "That's the penguin"</p><p> " The penguin? "</p><p> "A crime boss who keeps terrorising the city with her cruel antics, her real name is Octavia Copplepot, she up to no good again, I'll need to interrogate these..."</p><p> " I got it! "</p><p> "Hilda!!" she screamed "Wait!"</p><p> But she was already at it k she her ring to make a chain to the to men down, they didn't even notice it.</p><p>Actually it made it kinda easier.</p><p>To her surprise of course.</p><p> "Who the hell are you!!" A man screamed</p><p> "No your concern, now where is your boss"</p><p> "What boss!!"he spat</p><p> "Penguin!" she shouted "Now spill!"</p><p> " Like we're afraid of you fairy! "A lady shouted</p><p>" But you'll be afraid of me"</p><p> "Huh!?" they shrieked</p><p>Angel peered out of the darkness, looking directly at them.</p><p> "I'll be taking the man"She told Hilda</p><p>" of course"</p><p>She got the man out of the chain and angle grabbed him by the coat into the dark alley way.</p><p> "Now let me tell you this before you chicken out you waste of space"</p><p>All was silence until a sudden scream came from the man's mouth.</p><p> "Okay okay fine!" he screamed "She's in the abandoned theatre, down a central Gotham! "</p><p> "That's not enough pal!"</p><p> " The boss has been getting illegal weapons for a bank heist happening tomorrow night, that's all I know! "</p><p> "Pleasure doing business with you"</p><p>Out of the darkness was a terrified man thrown to the hard floor.</p><p> "Harsh"Hilda said</p><p> Angel came out typing something on her arm with she went to cuff the man and hand it over to Hilda.</p><p> "Take them the Gotham Pd, I need to stop her on my own."</p><p> " Wait, but it can be dangerous, at least let me help "</p><p> "I don't need your help"</p><p> "Please"she begged"I know we haven't got on the right foot here but it's my dudy as a lantern fairy to help my home, and if it means if I can help you, then I would gladly do for you...please?"</p><p>Angel looked at Hilda seemingly upset, but then just sighed.</p><p> "Okay, however you'll still need to take them to Gotham Pd"</p><p> "Oh I will, I just want to make sure th at the penguin pay a for her crimes"</p><p> "Oh she will and off to blackgate she goes"</p><p> ************************************</p><p> "We're sorry boss, we don't know where they weapons has gone!" One of the men screamed</p><p> A lady yet smaller but very pissed off appears in front of them, wearing a top hat and a black suit and tie, she was name the penguin for a reason, due to her great great grandfather being a penguin himself. So her hands and nose looked like one.</p><p>Even so, she was very terrifying.</p><p> "I don't care, I want those weapons NOW!!!" she screamed</p><p> "We already told you, we don't know where they are"</p><p> "Then that means that feather brain knows!"she growled"Oh when I get to hands on her I'm going to kill her...guard the area, we do not want that angel tuning more of my plan, or else I'll feed you to the sharks!!"</p><p> " YES BOSS! "They screamed and ran off</p><p>Octavia couldn't help but scream at the top of her lungs.</p><p>" that angel is going to pay!!! "</p><p>Meanwhile in the roof top Hilda and Angel were plotting their next move.</p><p> "I say we stopped the goons first, then we get her"</p><p> "No, Octavia is a very smart person, she'll get a way before we can even make it to her office"</p><p> "Geez, hopefully we can figure this out soon, I would hate for something bad to happen."</p><p> Angel went on her small computer and called for Allison.</p><p> "Al"she said</p><p>" Yes Ma'am? "</p><p> "How many people are in that building"</p><p> "Who is that!?" Holds wondered</p><p> "My maid"Angel said</p><p>" What? "</p><p> "I got it, there was 20 people in there, 15 armed"Allison stated</p><p>"Thank you, I think I got it from her"</p><p> "By the way, who is she?"</p><p> "A friend"</p><p> "See, told you making friends will help you in your patrol"</p><p> "I'm going in now, see you in the other side"</p><p>The call ended.</p><p> "Wait, so you're rich?"</p><p> " How could I get all of this equipment? "</p><p> "Makes sense" she shrugged</p><p>Later....</p><p> "Ugh, were are you feather brain" Octavia groaned</p><p> "Right where you are, and soon you'll pay for your crimes"</p><p> "HUH!??"</p><p> Angel went from behind her and punched her in the face.</p><p> She got up and gasped in horror of her presence.</p><p> "You, how did you get passed my guards!!" she screamed</p><p> "Nobe of your concern Penguin, now you're going to blackgate where you belong"</p><p> "But you're forgetting Feather brain, I knew you would do this so I made sure that my men were at this door right now, an once they do, you're done for!" she cackled</p><p> "You mean these men?"</p><p> " Who said that!? "</p><p>She turned to see Hilda with all of her henchman tied down in a green glowing chain.</p><p> "Who the hell are you!?" she screamed</p><p> "Just some fairy doing some justice" she smirked"She's all yours spooky"</p><p> "Oh no"Octavia whined</p><p>" Oh yes "Angel finished</p><p> "...oh fuck my life"she groaned</p><p>***************************</p><p>" THIS IS NOT OVER ANGEL, I'LL BE BACK!!!! "She screamed</p><p>" Oh shut up! "Detective Bullock screamed and pushed her into the car" Shout when you're in blackgate! "</p><p>Joanna Bullock was a very skilled detective, having the ability to create fire, and her personality matched it.</p><p>"Thank you Angel for stopping her, and also you...uh"Jane tried to say</p><p>" Just call me green lantern "She smiled</p><p>" well thank you, see you around in the next case"</p><p>They drive off and Hilda just smiled.</p><p> "That was awesome, you know spooky, you're really a sweet person"</p><p> "You should get home now"Anggel sighed and walked off</p><p> "Oh come on just please accept it"</p><p>Angel stopped and looked at her. She gave her a smirked and said.</p><p> "Never"</p><p>With that she grappled off.</p><p>Hilda watched as she saw her new friend go away. Maybe one day they'll work together again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Beloved angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The years ago angel was wounded from an accident.</p><p>Was then brought over to a woman who tended her wounds.</p><p>Ten years later that same woman visits her in the cave.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten years before Angel met her soon to be friends, Around the time when she was still only a few years into the vigilante job, was caught in a fight with a bunch of goons attacking her. She fought them off but with the cost of some bullet wounds.</p><p>She tried to go to her vehicle but in the end succumbed to the pain.</p><p>Soon enough, she was out cold.</p><p>Right on the rooftop was a person in black watching her completely unconscious. The person pressed the device in her ear and carefully jumped to the pavement.</p><p> "I've found the person you're looking for"he said</p><p>'Perfect, is she okay?'</p><p>" she's unconscious, shall I take her in for treatment now? "</p><p>'yes, and hurry, before she dies '</p><p> "Of course"</p><p> *******************************</p><p>Bright light dawned on Angle as she woken up from her slumber. She would've assumed that she would be dead by now. Or still in the alley way.</p><p>But she was on a bed, patched up from where the bullet wound came from, as an ice pack on her head for headaches.</p><p>She managed to get enough strength to get up to take a looked at the room she was in. It wasn't her bedroom thats for sure, and certainly not Alison's either.</p><p>She saw her shit lying next to her and reach out for her call system.</p><p> "Allison can you hear me?"</p><p> Nothing happened.</p><p> "Al, can you hear me!?"</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p> "Shit, I don't have a good signal" she cursed</p><p>So what else was she gonna do.</p><p>Stay her and meet her possible threat?</p><p>Or to escape?</p><p>She was too much in pain to escape.</p><p>So she just lied back on the bed.</p><p>Maybe the adrenaline will kick up when she meets her new threat.</p><p>Minutes later....</p><p> Ten minutes passed as Angel looked around the bedroom, waiting for her suspecting threat.</p><p>It finally came when she heard the door open.</p><p>A person in black, having some water and medicine in a small tray.</p><p> "Who are you?"</p><p> " Just someone who is going to give you your pain medication ms"he said"do It worry, you'll meet your rescuer soon"</p><p> "How do I know I can trust you?"</p><p> " I was given orders to treat your wounds, you are too precious to die"</p><p> "Precious, what does that mean?"</p><p> " you'll see soon"he said softly as he handed her the pill and water"Take it, this will ease the pain "</p><p> "Thank you" she said and took the pill</p><p> "I'll get you some food as well, my boss says that you prefer anything with fish"</p><p> Angel grew confused, did this person know her identity?</p><p> "What makes you think I like that?"</p><p> "My boss has been keeping an eye on you"</p><p> "I see, I'll prefer yelled fish more"</p><p> "That cook will prepare the meal soon"</p><p>He took the empty glass and the tray and went over to the door, when he opened it he stopped in his tracks.</p><p> "Is she alright?"</p><p> " Yes, in fact she is recovering very well"</p><p> "Perfect"</p><p>Our came a woman in black Chinese outift, with a yellow and orange tabard, with a crown that same color. Her hair was dark brown and had blue eyes and an noticeable smile on her face.</p><p> "Leave us until her food is ready"</p><p> "Yes ms"he bowed and left</p><p>Angel and the woman stared at each other, wondering who was going to do next.</p><p>" Who are you? "She said sternly" And why am I here? "</p><p> "Don't worry my beloved, I'll explain everything" she said softly to her</p><p>Angel was still defensive.</p><p> "My name is Talia Al Ghul, and my group has discovered you nearly close to death in a alley, so I decided to take you in for treatment"</p><p> " Talia...as in... "</p><p> "Yes, Raffaela Al Ghul is my mother"she said" Why you're asking? "</p><p> "Because your mother is a power hungry monster"she said in a low tone"How do I know I should trust her daughter?"</p><p> She giggled.</p><p> " you're really as what others say Beloved"she smiled" So skeptical and determined, I like that"</p><p> "One of your goons told me that you knew my identity, how?"</p><p> " My mother knew first, but she doing bother to tell anyone because it was not something she wanted, not for us"she explained "Besides, you show a lot of courage and determination, the perfect person to take her place"</p><p> "Not a chance"</p><p> "Oh dear, you'll never know, but I'm not saying it will happen now, just a different time"</p><p> "Boss, I got her food"the man said as he came back into the room</p><p>" Good, give it to her"</p><p>He placed the food in the counter and Angel slowly are her food up. It was very delicious and her moans told to story.</p><p> "The cook is very skilled at fish"She smiled</p><p>" I can see that...mmmh, that's yummy"she admitted"I could get seconds"</p><p> "Get her another plate please" Talia demanded</p><p> "Yes boss"he bowed and walked away</p><p> She sat near her at they looked into each other's eyes again. Agnes ha d this odd feeling in her stomach as is she wanted something from her.</p><p> "So, so you want something from me"</p><p> " I do...I just want to wait until that happens " </p><p> "As in wait until the drug you out into the food take effect?"</p><p> She froze, Angel just smirked at her.</p><p> "Come on, I may be in pain but I know the difference between tampered and untampered food, and you put anesthetic drugs and aphrodisiacs in my food"She said"do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"</p><p>She looked completely surprised at first, but she just let out a chuckle.</p><p> " you're more smarter than you look "she smiled</p><p>" Ahuh, now tell me, what do you want from me? "</p><p>"What do I want?" She said"Oh I want... "</p><p>She slowly went over her and kissed her softly on the lips, then reached for under her underwear, causing Angel to moan a little.</p><p> "I want you"</p><p> "...Well I'm pretty sure you won't let me go if I refuse so...I don't see why not"she smirked</p><p> "Good we have same page, no wonder my mother desires you"</p><p> " Guess I just have that way in people "</p><p>Present time...</p><p>Angel recounted that memory as she was searching for things on her computer. That moment she lost her innocence, and that moment when Talia found it it about her little secret.</p><p> 'My beloved, no wonder you act like a man, I can see it between your legs"she smirked'Have you ever tried to put that to go use"</p><p> 'If you want to, we don't exactly have protection'</p><p> 'Oh I do, very much '</p><p> Her family tree consisted of a gene that allowed a person to get two privates parts, all normally active. It only happens tie girls, and it was very rare, not even her grandmother or her mother had that.</p><p> But she got it.</p><p> She noticed the cherubs flying off of their little holes.</p><p>Allison was asleep. So it couldn't be her.</p><p> "Pierrot, I thought were weren't such a night owl?"</p><p> " Wrong person Beloved"a familiar voice said</p><p>Angel sighed and turned her chair around</p><p> "Talia, What are you doing here?"</p><p>" Can't I come to visit? "</p><p> "Not in the cave"she groaned</p><p> She giggled.</p><p>"Come, I want to show you something "</p><p>**********************************</p><p>Angel was now in the docks wondering what she was up to this time. This wasn't the first time she visit her and it wasn't the last.</p><p>However that was a long time ago.</p><p>She hasn't seen her in ten years.</p><p> "So what is it now?"</p><p> " remember ten years ago when we had sex? "</p><p> "Yes?"</p><p> " Well, that moment caused something, something you would be familiar with"</p><p> "...you don't mean?"</p><p> " I'm sorry I kept this from you, but I didn't know how to explain myself, however I believe it's time you finally met her, she lacks self control and I believe that she would be perfect under you're care"</p><p>with a snap of her fingers a little girl appeared behind her. She slowly went over to Angel and looked directly into her eyes.</p><p> "Hello father, I thought you would be a bit taller...and a man"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Child of the devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, I'm just wondering, why the hell did that old lady called you guys"Jaslyn asked confusingly</p><p>She got a call from Bianca talking about an emergency, and at the same time called out the others.</p><p>Riley Grayson: Bianca's first side kick, Human</p><p>Tiana Drake: The third sick kick: Robin</p><p>Barbara Gordon: Bianca's helper: Ability to create light</p><p>" I don't know"Riley sighed"But it has to be bad"</p><p>"I hope not"Tiana gulped</p><p>" Relax everyone, if it is an emergency than we'll do it together"Barbara smiled</p><p> "Glad you're all here"Bianca said as she walked over to them"Sorry if I made you ruin your activities"</p><p>"Relax B, just tell us what's going on"Riley said softly</p><p>" Okay, the truth is that this emergency isn't like what you think it is, that's why I have you without your suits "</p><p> "Okay..." they all agreed</p><p> "Good, okay Diane, you can come out now"</p><p> "Diane?" Tiana said</p><p>A little girl in a black dress came out from around the corner. She gave them all glares before looking at at Bianca.</p><p> "Everyone meet my daughter, Diane"</p><p> "You have a child!?" Barbara gasped</p><p> "Tch, so this is your group"Diane said plainly"I thought th would have more people father"</p><p> "I rather keep my circle small Diane"Bianca sighed</p><p>" How old is she? "Riley asked</p><p>" 9"</p><p> " she acts way older to be 9" Jaslyn scoffed "And also how did we not know about this!?"</p><p> " I didn't know about this either, I just found out a week ago"</p><p> "So who's the mother"Tiana asked</p><p>" You remember Talia? "</p><p> ".....Oh...." they all realized</p><p> "Turns out that she hide this for the years, she handed her to me so she could get some...discipline"</p><p> "And a better mouth"Jaslyn groaned</p><p>" What about you, you have no problem in saying those things"Diane smirked"Or maybe it's because of your anger issues</p><p> "What did you just say!!?" She screamed</p><p> "Diane stop it!" Bianca shouted"You do not say those words in front of them,now go to your room. "</p><p> "Whatever, I've dealt with enough of you looks anyway"</p><p>With that she walked away.</p><p> "She needs to learn to have some manners"Riley sighed</p><p>" In sorry about that, she's been put through a lot of influence from Raffaela, it was like she was groomed to become a killing machine, that's why Talia brought her to me"</p><p> "So what are you going to do?" Barbara questioned</p><p> "I'm going to do what a father should do, teach her to do otherwise"she said"And hopefully show her to not follow her grandmother's footsteps"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Learning to be a child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bianca decides to give her daughter something that she had never had before.</p><p>A childhood.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bianca kept close eye on Diane those past few weeks, only bringing in one of her children over to visit her at a time. this was also because of her behavior. She was smug, annoyed and can sometimes be a brat.</p><p>guess this was the reason why she was brought to her in the first place.</p><p>Allison help as !ugh as she could but she even felt like banging her head because of her attitude.</p><p> Bianca went into her bedroom as she saw Diane sharpening her sword and looking bored out of her mind. </p><p> "Diane?"</p><p> She looked at her and sighed.</p><p> "Yes father?"</p><p> " Well first off, you don't have to call me father, I prefer mother or mom"</p><p> "Okay mom"</p><p> "And secondly"she smirked, sitting next to her in the bed" Wanna watch a movie? "</p><p> "Movie?"</p><p> " Yeah, don't you watch movies? "</p><p> "My grandmother wasn't a tv type person"</p><p> "Well, maybe we can watch one tonight, my treat"</p><p> Diane's eyes glimmer with joy.</p><p> "I thought you would be a grumpy person mom"</p><p> "Nah, that's only for criminals, even I like to have some fun"she smiled"Shall I tell Al to make some popcorn and ice cream with that too?"</p><p> " do I!? "She exclaimed</p><p> Bianca giggled.</p><p>" come let's head to the movie theater "</p><p> "You have a movie theater?"</p><p> " Ahuh, come on, let's go"she said"And out that sword away"</p><p> "Okay"</p><p>She put her sword back into its sleeve and placed it into her closet, Bianca picked her up and took her over to the door.</p><p> "Mom?"</p><p> " yes sweetie? "</p><p> "Can I have my own bowel?"</p><p> " Yes you can"</p><p>Later on...</p><p>After the movie, Diane was already tired and sleeping in Bianca's shoulder. She picked her up and took her to her bedroom, before kissing her goodnight and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.</p><p> "I must say mistress, I've never seen her so calm and sweet before in my life"Allison said sweetly</p><p>" she just needs some love, she's been brainwashed by her grandma for too long, she needs to act like a child "</p><p> "And hopefully you'll be able to do that, such a sweet little girl, having to be forced into that sick cult"</p><p> "That's probably why Talia took her to me, because she wants her to feel love"</p><p> "I don't blame her either, she's been brainwashed by Raffaela too"</p><p> "I know"</p><p>The next day...</p><p>Diane went into the cave to check out what her mom was doing. She was placing food into bowels as the cherubs flew down to eat for their lunch.</p><p> "Mom?"</p><p> " Hm? "</p><p> "Why do you dress like an angel"</p><p> " Why I do it? "</p><p> "Yeah, seems odd to me"</p><p> "Well, before I made this my place of work, this she to be their cave, I accidentally fell into her when I was little and I scared out of my mind, at least until I found out that they're harmless"</p><p> "So that why you dress like an angel"</p><p> "Yes...in simple terms"</p><p> "That cherub wants seconds" she said pointing at the one making noises to her</p><p> "You can understand them?"</p><p> " I guess so, I don't know why I can"</p><p> "I know it's something I can put my finger on either, must be a genetic thing our family tree has"</p><p> "Do the others understand them"</p><p> "What do you mean Diane"</p><p> " your other children "</p><p> "They're also your sisters Diane"</p><p> "Well, do they understand them"</p><p> "Nope, only me...and you of course"</p><p> "I envy them "</p><p> "Why?"</p><p> " Because they got to do things I couldn't, isn't it fair that I should have the right to do things because I'm your daughter?"</p><p>Bianca sighed and placed her hand on her shoulder.</p><p> "Don't feel jealous Diane, they came to be with me for a reason, just like you, don't worry, I love you all equally"</p><p> " But how? "She cried" I popped out of nowhere, none of them did"</p><p> "Oh, you wouldn't believe how shock I was of them as yoh"you" she smiled wiping her tears"I met Riley at a circus, Jaslyn was stealing my hubcaps off my mobile, Tiana just wanted to be with me, Barbara isn't even my daughter, and you were also a surprise "</p><p> She sniffles.</p><p> "Does that make you feel better"</p><p> "A little"she said warmly</p><p>" Good, I want you to feel at home, not an outcast"</p><p> "okay mom"she said" However, you let my sister Become your sidekicks, can I be one"</p><p> "...Well...I would say no...But that would just be dumb, since you already have skill, so it leaves me no choice, okay, you can"</p><p> "Cool, shall I start tonight"</p><p> "Maybe, I still want you to get use to home first"</p><p> "Aw come on mom!" she whined</p><p> "And also, no swords"</p><p> "Why, wouldn't that make be with bad guys easier?"</p><p> " sometimes doing things easy is the worst choice, and if you want to be my side kick, then you must learn the number one important rule: no killing"</p><p> "None?"</p><p> " Yep"</p><p> "Even for killers"</p><p> "Exactly, no killing, the point is the spread fear into them, be information and let the justice system so the work, we're not cops, we're vigilantes"</p><p> " What about Jaslyn, she uses spell cards that kill people "</p><p> "She's an outlaw, there's a difference , but even she has her rules, do you want to kill someone  over petty theft?"</p><p>"No"</p><p> Bianca smiled and patted her head.</p><p> "Well at least there's one thing that Raffaela hasn't implanted in brain"</p><p> "Why is that a bad thing?"</p><p> " Because she is a complete lunatic, she wants to wipe out all human, Yokai, fairy, and anything that has the sight of life, except her cult just to save the environment, it's extremism"she says in a cold tone"And you will be the one who will lead her sick plan"</p><p> She's kneel down to her and placed her hands on her shoulders.</p><p> "Please understand, I can't let you do that, I want you to become something you want to be, without her influence, you understand me?"</p><p> Diane nodded.</p><p> "Good"</p><p>Meanwhile outside of the manor Talia stand in front of the gate and smiles.</p><p> "My dear child, hopefully you and Beloved become close, and the closer you two are, the better for us to have a perfect world" she said "I love you Diane"</p><p>With a flick of her hand a blessing was made, the blessing of her child to have a sweet and wonderful life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Speedster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pierrot notices a thing faster that the speed of sound pass down from her.</p><p>She grows curious again</p><p>Meanwhile Angel is taking Diane on her first patrol ever.</p><p>Lolita decides to join the party.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clara was not having a good day today. She was tired and exhausted from all of the paper work she had to do, and now has to go get ms white, her boss, a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Can't she let her assistant do this crap"she grunted</p><p>But she was the one.</p><p>However, how day before she met Diana again. She was in town and wanted to say hello to her. Pierrot loved making friends with others, and was surprised to be getting closer to her.</p><p>Turns out she was a demi god, and wanted to know more about the outside world.</p><p>She didn't mind it for a second.</p><p>Plus she was really friendly.</p><p>Clara took the coffee and was about to head back to her job when she felt a strong gush of wind blow pass her.</p><p>" Whoa, the forecast said that there wasn't going to be any strong winds today "she chuckled" But It did feel weird"</p><p>She looked behind her and with her eyes she noticed a red and yellow line passing through the streets.</p><p>"Well, looks like it's a job for Pierrot" she said quietly</p><p>She placed the coffee into her car and walked behind the coffee shop, she stripped all of her clothes, including her glasses and placed them in too go the dumpster. Then she took out her signature hat and placed it on her head.</p><p>Now she was Pierrot, the clown fairy.</p><p>"Now to find out who made that gust of wind" she giggled</p><p>She took off into the sky and followed the strange thing all the way to the next town. She was able to fly fast enough to go closer to the thing for a better look.</p><p>By the looks of it it was a young lady, wearing a very short skirt, long red leggings, short red hair with red goggles, and her outfit having a yellow lighting bolts in it.</p><p>The girl looked at her and gasped in shock. Pierrot just waved. However she got frightened and took off.</p><p>"Hey, wait!" Pierrot screamed</p><p>She flew faster and fast until she was finally next to her. The girl was still frightened and confused as ever.</p><p>"I want to talk to you!"</p><p>" ....What!? "She screamed</p><p>" I said I want to talk to you!!! "</p><p>"What!!!?"</p><p>" I said...! "</p><p>Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, and Pierrot stopped flying.</p><p>"What?" she said again</p><p>"I want to talk to you"she smiled</p><p>"Oh, sorry I can't hear at super speed"she chuckled</p><p>" Oh"she laughed</p><p>"So what did you want to talk to me about that you had to follow me, speaking of which how did you even do that!?"</p><p>" clown fairies can fly very fast"she smiled</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>"I'm Pierrot. What's yours?"</p><p>" Flash"</p><p>"Well nice to meet you, I felt you run past me and I grew curious, don't worry, I don't see you as any threat at all"</p><p>"Well that's nice to hear"</p><p>" Speaking of running, how do you even go that fast"</p><p>"Uh....I can't really tell you, for privacy"</p><p>"I understand,I just wanted to say hi"</p><p>"Oh thanks, I gotta go now"</p><p>With that she took off.</p><p>"Hm, she's definitely not a Yokai or anything, but how can she even go that fast, especially for a human like her?"</p><p>But in the end she had to get back to her job, hopefully the coffee didn't get cold when she came back.</p><p>And Ms. White doesn't throw a fit.</p><p>**************************</p><p>That night in Gotham, Angel decides to bring her daughter out on patrol for the first time. As the fourth person to ever become her sidekick, Feather.</p><p>Feather was a name given to her other three children before Diane. Riley being the first, Jaslyn the second and Tiana the third.</p><p>It was the same color pallet for every last one of them, a grey suit with a short skirt, padded leggings, black boots, and a black mask for the eyes. It varies for each one and for Diane she wore a black hood and a long feathered cape, just like her mother. and a belt for gadgets of course.</p><p>Much against for her mother's wishes she brought her sword anyway. Angle didn't tell at her though, probably just didn't care to argue about it.</p><p>Just as long as she doesn't kill people with it.</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>" it's Angel during patrol, for our safety"</p><p>"Uh, Angel, when are we gonna beat some bad guys"</p><p>"As soon as we find a criminal, or the signal turns on"</p><p>"Tch, lame"she groaned</p><p>" Some nights no crime happens Feather"she said softly"That's a good thing so no one will get hurt"</p><p>"I know but...don't You at least feel something when doing this, like enjoyment?"</p><p>" I don't enjoy this "she said sternly</p><p>" You have to, at least, feel something? "She whined"Moment he feeling injustice being served or relief?"</p><p>" I feel that "</p><p>"Then it is enjoyment"</p><p>"No it's not"</p><p>"Yes it is"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>" No! "</p><p>"Yes" she teased</p><p> "No" she teased back</p><p>It ended with them laughing together.</p><p>"Okay maybe a little" Angel smiled</p><p>"Yep"</p><p>"Aw how touching"someone said behind them</p><p>instantly Angel took out featherange and shot it from behind her. Feather grew confused and turned around to see who it was.</p><p>It was Lolita.</p><p>"Angel, who is that !?" she screamed</p><p>"Lolita"she growled" What are you doing here!? "</p><p>"Oh my, can't I not watch a sweet bonding moment between a hero and her sidekick!? "She cackled"So you decide to get another death brain, how cute"</p><p>Feather took out her sword and pointed it at her neck, Lolita didn't even flinch from it.</p><p>"How about I slit your neck clown!" She screamed</p><p>"Feather, no swords!"Angel shouted</p><p>Begrudgingly , she placed her sword back into it's sleeve.</p><p>"So this little pipsqueak wants to kill me"she giggled"Unfortunately for you, I don't want that to happen Angel is the only person I want to be killed by, not a little child like you "</p><p>"That's enough Lolita!" Angel screamed "You're going to arkham where you belong!"</p><p>" Oh I don't think so, you got your new feather friend, and I wanna play"</p><p>"What are you up to?"</p><p>She cackled .</p><p>"You know what I want darling"</p><p>She went closer to Angel and lifted up her chin.</p><p>"I want a date, with you and your fairy friend"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Fairy, the Angel, and the Clown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hesitantly Pierrot and Angel go on a date with Lolita.</p><p>Unexpected scenes occur.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, not a chance!" Angel shouted"you can forget it! "</p><p> "Mom, what is she talking about?" Feather asked</p><p> "I told you to not call me that out here!"</p><p> " Oh my, I had no idea you had a child"Lolita giggled"Don't worry, I won't hold that against you, it won't be fun for me, no matter, you and Pierrot will be going on a date with me, and I promise you I won't blow up city hall to passionate the mayor"</p><p> "You wouldn't!?" she growled</p><p> "Oh I would angel, so is that a deal?"</p><p> " Pierrot would just disable the bombs before you can ignite it "</p><p> "Not if it has kryptonite on them"</p><p>Angel gasped</p><p>Lolita chuckles.</p><p> "Didn't see that coming huh, I got it from some place, none of your concern, so a date, with me, the fairy, at the warehouse in spring Gotham, be there!"</p><p> laughing like a maniac and whistled for her bunny friend, Harley to take them away.</p><p> "Uh oh"Feather shivered"This isn't good, what are you gonna do now?"</p><p> " I have no choice, I'll have to go on that date"</p><p> "But aren't you with mother?"</p><p> " it's not what you think it is, it's a complicated relationship, especially with Raffaela around"</p><p> "Oh"</p><p> "Come on, we should go home now, we'll do this another time"</p><p>***************************</p><p> "She wants us to go on a date!?"  Clara screamed "With her!?"</p><p> "I know it's ridiculous, but if we don't she'll blow up city hall and kill the mayor, and she also has kryptonite on those bombs,  you'll die if you try to disable them"</p><p> "So she was serious when she said she wanted us"she sighed"I don't get her, what's she trying to achieve by forcing us on a date?"</p><p> " she's very unpredictable, no one, not even her friend Harley knows"</p><p> "The bunny?"</p><p> " Yes"</p><p> "Should we get help?"</p><p> " No, she want us alone, and she'll probably do it if we try to get help, so we should not tell anyone about this, especially Jaslyn, she'll freak"</p><p> "I know, poor girl"</p><p> " She got over it a long time ago"</p><p> "I know, but I still feel bad"</p><p> "Mistress, you got a visitor" Allison said</p><p> "Open the door"Bianca sighed</p><p>Al went over to the door and opened it, a woman wearing a blue shirt and Jean pants was there.</p><p>" Uh, who are you? "</p><p> "That's Diana, that girl I was talking about" Clara said"What are you doing here"</p><p> "I saw you coming over here, so I followed, I'm guessing that's angel"</p><p> " Yep, she's my best friend! "She giggled</p><p>" Well Diana sorry about this but we're busy with something and you should leave"Bianca said sternly</p><p> "Oh, sorry"she said softly" I beat be going now, maybe we can talk later? "</p><p> "We'll see"</p><p>She cocked her head to the side, looking confused.</p><p> "She means yes"Clara assured her</p><p>" Oh"</p><p> "Don't let her grumpy looking face discourage you, she's actually very nice"she giggled</p><p>Diana just smirked and left the front door.</p><p>" is the one you were talking about? "</p><p> "Yes, like I said before she's very nice, it's just that the others don't like outsiders, especially men" she said "I think I heard of something like this, weren't they called Amazons?"</p><p> "I know mythology, and I don't think that her kind can fly"</p><p> "That's because she's a demi god"</p><p> "A demi god?"</p><p> " I know cool huh"</p><p> "Hm"she said sternly</p><p>" Now, shall we get the the task at hand, like Lolita forcing us to date her? "</p><p> "Exactly, it looks like we have no choice clara, we have to do it"</p><p> "This is gonna suck"</p><p> "I know, I hate this as much as you do"</p><p> "Personally I feel the same way mistress"Allison sighed"The fact of you dating that lunatic frightens me"</p><p> "I know"Bianca sighed</p><p>********************</p><p>Just as promised Pierrot and Angel went over to the abandoned workshop where Lolita told them to go. Right in front of the door was Harley and her henchmen to greet them.</p><p>" Pumpkin wants you unarmed, so loose the gadget feather brain. "she hissed</p><p>" Not gonna happen "she snapped</p><p>" well then goodbye city hall! "</p><p> "Angel just do it"Pierrot whined</p><p>" ...fine"</p><p>She took of her utility belt and threw it in the ground, where the henchmen picked it up and took it away.</p><p> "And for you Clown..."Harley chuckled</p><p>She took out a metal ring with a green shiny jewel and put in on her finger .</p><p>" what is this? "</p><p> "Kryptonite, so you won't try to destroy anything" she teased</p><p> "Give me a break" She whined again</p><p> "Don't worry it won't kill you"she giggled" Now come inside, Lolita is waiting for you"</p><p> She slide the door open and let the two ladies inside right there was Lolita, standing on a pile of crates.</p><p> "Welcome, I have so many plans for us"</p><p> "What kind of plans?" Pierrot wondered</p><p>She jumped off the crates and landed on her feet, she went over to her and kissed her softly.</p><p> "You know, romantic plans"she purred</p><p>" Just get to the point Clown! "Angel grunted</p><p>" Geez, something ruffle up your feathers angel? "She giggled" don't worry, our date will begin right now, follow me ladies "</p><p>They followed her to a small room at the back of the warehouse. Inside was a huge bed with a table full of food and wine, not the mention some 'toys' in the beds as well.</p><p> Pierrot was flustered.</p><p>While Angel was just angry.</p><p> "What's the meaning of this Lolita!" she roared</p><p> "Oops"she giggled"Did you really think that it was an ordinary date honey?"</p><p> " Lolita!!!!! "She screamed</p><p>" Nah ah Little wing, don't try to attack me, or else"</p><p> "Fuck you! "She spat</p><p>" You won't be acting like this soon enough"she smirked"And once in don't with you two, you'll be wanting to go on more dates for now on, now sit down ladies and we can begin out wonderful date"</p><p>Pierrot gulped.</p><p> "Told you I was going to make you two mine"</p><p>Angel closed her eyes in pure rage as she heard her maniacal laughing ringing into her ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Character info: For now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These are the characters into for now until I add more into this story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Pierrot</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Species: Clown fairy (Kryptonian)</p><p>Age: 30 in earth years</p><p>Occupation: Hero, Newspaper reporter, Farmer</p><p>Secret identity: Clara Kent</p><p>Personality: Cheerful, Silly, Loves making friends, can be a little cocky</p><p>Ability:Flight, Super strength, Laser eyes; X-ray, Heat vision; frost breath, Far attack range Danmaku</p><p>Relationship: Angel (Friend), Diana (Acquaintance), Lois lane (Co-worker, Friend), Alexis Luthor (Adversary), Captain Alex (Friend), Allison Pennyworth (Friend), Lolita (Adversary)</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Angel</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Species: Human</p><p>Age: 39</p><p>Occupation: Business Tycoon, CEO, Vigilante, Detective</p><p>Secret identity: Bianca Wayne (Angel)</p><p>Personality: Stoic, Closeted, Maternal, Sweet, May come off as an asshole, Smart</p><p>Ability: Intelligence, Can understand Cherub language, Martial artist, Close Attack range Danmaku </p><p>Relationships: Pierrot (Friend), Allison (Mother figure), Riley (Adopted daughter), Jaslyn (Adopted daughter), Tiana (Adopted daughter), Barbara Gordon (Friend), Jane Gordon (Friend), Talia (On and off Lover), Diane(Daughter), Raffaela (Adversary),Lolita (Adversary), Octavia (Adversary), Captain Alex (Ally)</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Allison Pennyworth</strong>
  </span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Species:Human</p><p>Age:62</p><p>Occupation: Maid, Former British Agent</p><p>Personality: Cheerful, Maternal (Especially around Angel), Loves cleaning</p><p>Ability: Unknown</p><p>Relationships: Pierrot (Friend), Angel (Adopted Daughter), Riley (Granddaughter), Jaslyn (Granddaughter), Tiana (Granddaughter), Diane (Granddaughter), Barbara (Friend)</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Nightwing</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Species: Human</p><p>Age:20</p><p>Secret identity: Riley Grayson</p><p>Occupation: Vigilante, Former side kick, Leader of the teen titains, Acrobat</p><p>Personality: Optimistic, Nice, determined</p><p>Ability: Close Range Attack Danmaku</p><p>Relationships: Angel (Guardian), Jaslyn (Sister), Tiana (Sister), Diane (Sister), Allison (Grandmother)</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Red hood</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Species: tsukumogami (Drum)</p><p>Age: 16</p><p>Secret identity: Jaslyn Todd</p><p>Occupation: Outlaw, Anti-hero, Former sidekick</p><p>Personality: Rational, Hot headed, has secret loving personality</p><p>Ability: To turn Rhythm into bullet attacks, Far range Danmaku</p><p>Relationships: Angel (Guardian), Riley (Sister), Tiana (Sister), Diane (Sister), Allison (Grandmother), Yuni (Friend), Korl (Friend), Barbara (Complicated)</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Red Feather</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Species: Robin</p><p>Age: 18</p><p>Secret identity: Tiana Drake</p><p>Occupation: Vigilante, Former sidekick</p><p>Personality: Smart, Nice</p><p>Ability: Flight, Intelligent, Wide range Danmaku</p><p>Relationships: Angel (Guardian), Riley (Sister), Diane (Sister), Allison (Grandmother)</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Feather</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Species: Human?</p><p>Age: 9</p><p>Secret identity: Diane Wayne</p><p>Occupation: Vigilante, Side kick</p><p>Personality: Bratty, Childish</p><p>Ability: Intelligence, Swordsman, Martial arts, Close Range Danmaku</p><p>Relationship:Angel (Mom), Riley (Sister), Diane (Sister), Allison (Grandmother), Talia (Mother) Raffaela (Grandmother)</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Talia</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Species: Human?</p><p>Age: 36</p><p>Occupation: Villain</p><p>Personality: Charismatic, Loving</p><p>Ability: Unknown, Swordsman, Martial artist</p><p>Relationship: Angel (Lover), Raffaela (Mother), Diane (Daughter), Jaslyn (Minor)</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Lolita</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Species: Human</p><p>Age: 45</p><p>Secret identity: Unknown</p><p>Occupation: Villain</p><p>Personality: Crazy, Silly, Creepy as hell, Obsessive over Angel</p><p>Ability: To make people insane, Close Range Danmaku</p><p>Relationships: Angel (Adversary), Harley (Partner)</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Jane Gordon</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Species: Human</p><p>Age: 52</p><p>Occupation: Commissioner</p><p>Personality: Smart, Always gets the job done</p><p>Ability: Create light, Far range Danmaku</p><p>Relationships: Joanna (Co-worker), Angel (Partner), Barbara (Daughter)</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Captain Alex</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Species: Human, Alantian</p><p>Age:24</p><p>Secret identity: Captain Alexandria</p><p>occupation: Queen, Boat Captain</p><p>Personality: Assertive, Demanding</p><p>Ability: Breathe underwater, Talk to see creatures, Strength, Wide range Danmaku, Manipulate water</p><p>Relationships: Merilia (Daughter), Angel (Friend), Pierrot( Friend), Yuni (Friend), Jaslyn (Friend)</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Green Lantern</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Species: Human, Lantern Fairy</p><p>Age: 25</p><p>Secret identity: Hilda Jordan</p><p>Occupation: Pilot, Hero</p><p>Personality: Arrogant, Heroic</p><p>Ability: Create Anything with her ring, Far range Danmakue</p><p>Relationships: Angel (Friend)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pierrot and Angel dread the date they were forced to that Lolita.</p><p>But what she does next manages to soften up their mood</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't put much effort to this.</p><p>Maybe next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harley, get us the meal"Lolita said cheerfully</p><p>" you said it Lolita"she smiled and left the bedroom</p><p>Lolita looked at her dates, they were annoyed and wanted to get out of this mess. But didn't wanna cause a catastrophe.</p><p>The truth was that Lolita was lying about the bombs. She never did them in the first place.</p><p>and she never had any kryptonite at all.</p><p>she only gave Pierrot an emerald ring.</p><p>In truth she really did wanted them. Pierrot was silly and cheerful, while Angel had something in common that she never seen in anyone she had met before.</p><p>All she wanted was them to be hers.</p><p>"Girls?" she said softly</p><p>"What?" they groaned</p><p>"I need to be honest, I lied about the bombs, and the ring isn't really kryptonite , it's just a jewel, I just wanted to go on a date with you two, but you wouldn't do it if I just asked"</p><p>Pierrot just stared at her and just sighed.</p><p>"I know that, I know what kryptonite is and this is definitely not it"</p><p>"And also I know you too well to just make a threat like that just for a simple date"Angel said in a stern voice</p><p>" But why, Why didn't you just leave? "</p><p>"Because we decided that if we were going to do this them we'll just do what you want"She sighed</p><p>" Oh"</p><p> "But in one condition?"</p><p> " Yes? "</p><p> "You stay In Arkham tomorrow, so I can give my new side kick a day in patrol, without your antics"</p><p> "As you wish"she giggled</p><p>" Well then, what are we going to do now"Pierrot asked</p><p> "I know something" Lolita smirked</p><p>****************************</p><p> "So Angel, what did you do with Lolita last night"Diane asked</p><p>" Things? "</p><p> "What kind of things"</p><p> "things you're too young to know yet, but thanks to that Lolita won't bug us anymore"</p><p> " Oh, okay"she smiled</p><p>As Angel looked up at the sky, she couldn't help but sigh at the price of giving her daughter this night.</p><p>Having to have sex with her, and Pierrot.</p><p>It wasn't horrible, but it was something she didn't want to do again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A mental cry for help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pierrot has been acting off lately.<br/>She would freak out of nowhere; her apartment, work and and even in the manor.</p><p>She would say that someone was taking to her.</p><p>But has no idea who.</p><p>What's makes it worse is that the world is being invaded by aliens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how has this been going?" Angel asked</p><p>"Weeks"Pierrot sighed" I don't know where it's coming from, but it's been effecting my mind, but for some reason I don't know what it is"</p><p>"Have you been infect by kryptonite anytime this month?"</p><p>" No, Alexis hasn't been up to anything bad, thank goodness"</p><p>"Then I'll have to take some tests, until then, try to take it easy"</p><p>"Don't worry I...AAAAAH!!!!"</p><p>Pierrot screamed in pain, holding her head and falling to the ground.</p><p>"Clara!" angel screamed</p><p>She ran over to her, trying to figure out what was going on. They fact that she was dealing this was one thing, but the fact that an invasion is occurring also. She couldn't bear to lose her.</p><p>"Clara..."</p><p>Pierrot opened her eyes, instead of being frightened they looked stern.</p><p>Very stern.</p><p>"Angel, we need to go now!"</p><p>" What are you taking about!? "</p><p>"Follow me!"</p><p>Angel grabbed her hand and Pierrot took them out of the manor to a place in the middle of the desert. There was a song that said 'Area 51'.</p><p>"What the hell are we doing here?" Angel asked</p><p>Pierrot didn't answer, and just busted into the door.</p><p>"That thing that was going into my head, it wasn't something bad, it was a message"</p><p>"A message?"</p><p>" something of a call of help, it came from here"</p><p>Angel followed Pierrot inside, all the way to a room at the end of the building.</p><p>"I know I sense something hear, but the question is, what?"</p><p>"Maybe it's behind that door, I'll unlock it"</p><p>Using one of her gadgets angel unlocked the door chasing the metal door to slide open . They two looked inside and gasped at what they saw.</p><p>It was not human nor Yokai at all. In fact it looked alien. She had pale green skin and looked worn out and tattered. Pierrot gasped in horror and ran over to set her free.</p><p>"Wait, we don't know if she's friend or foe yet"Angel shouted</p><p>" I don't care, she needs our help, and I don't think she'll call me for nothing"</p><p>"At least let me turn off the restraints"</p><p>Pierrot nodded in agreement. Angel pressed the red button on the control panel and released this strange girl from the chains she was put in. Pierrot grabbed her before she could fall and placed her on the floor.</p><p>"She's dehydrated, quick get me some water!" Pierrot yelled</p><p>Angel took out a small water bottle from her belt and hands d it to Pierrot, where she poured in into her mouth. The strange girl gulped it down before opening her eyes.</p><p>"Hey, it's me, you were the one who called me for help right?"</p><p>She looked at her and nodded.</p><p>" Thank you for saving me"she said softly</p><p>"Uh, you're welcome"</p><p>The girl got up and looked around the room. She noticed Angel staring at her, looking hesitant to her presence.</p><p>"I see you don't trust me, but you must understand, I'm not you're enemy, my name is Jo'na Jon'zz, I need you're help"</p><p>"I don't trust you"she said sternly</p><p>She wasn't surprised.</p><p>" maybe if I looked a little different? "</p><p>She turned herself into something more human like, wearing a long blue cape, a short skirt and a blue shirt.</p><p>"I still don't trust you"Angel still said</p><p>" don't worry, she's was the same way for me"Pierrot smiled "She'll come around"</p><p>"What are you, and where didn't you come from?"</p><p>"I would like to explain, but I have to warn you, it's about the invasion happening outisde"</p><p>"You mean the aliens"Pierrot gasped</p><p>" Yes, you see those people are the same ones who invaded my home, I use to live in planet called mars, before it was a wasteland it was thriving planet full of people, until the invaders came, they copied our shapeshifting ability, and killed many of us, only the few of us managed to survive and cause the others to flee...however, in the end, I was the only one alive"</p><p>"Oh no, that's horrible"</p><p>" that's why I called you here, because I don't want what happened to mars happen to you"</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll make sure they don't get away with it, now tell me, do they have a weakness ? "</p><p>"They can't stand the sunlight, especially on this planet, but they seemed to cover the skies, maybe if you can clear it all up, they'll run away"</p><p>" Great, let's go! "</p><p> "Wait girls?"</p><p> " what now"Angel asked</p><p> "I know we are going to stop an alien invasion, but I do ask for a request, my powers are not exactly as strong due to my captive state, I want to at least he ready when we stop them"</p><p>"So you want to battle us"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Well then, let's see what you got!" Pierrot smirked</p><p>"Gladly"she responded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this fanfic<br/>Please like and comment :)</p><p>Note: I made superman in a Pierrot fairy, and Batman is just like normal except instead of a bat he is an angel.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>